More Than Quidditch
by Tralala03
Summary: Catriona lived her whole 17 years as a Muggle and now is going to Hogwarts.She's confused,and Oliver takes her under his wing.She's not the only one who benefits.When Quidditch doesn't seem to be ...(more)--please see ch.1 for full description :)
1. Chpt 1 I'm no good at naming chapters!

****

More Than Quidditch

The whole description reads:

Catriona lived her whole 17 years as a Muggle and now is going to Hogwarts. She's confused, and Oliver takes her under his wing. She's not the only one who benefits. When Quidditch doesn't seem to be an option any longer, however suspicious the circumstances, Oliver learns a bit about himself on the way.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, obviously. I'm 18 and don't have a job, and therefore I don't have any money so leave me alone :P

A/N (the longest you will get from me--promise!): Ok, so an intro to begin with. Though this is not my first fic ever, this is my first Harry Potter fic. To tell you the truth...I was anti-Potter...I refused to buy into the hype and all. Finally, almost my whole family had read the books. I love to read...and they pressured me...and kept going on and ON and ON about how great it was. So, I didn't have any other books to read and gave HP a try...well...I had to admit I liked it, much to my own distaste. Ah well, now I admit readily that the books are good and I loved the movies too.

I especially am fond of the Oliver in the movies...yum yum...and so, this story comes. I found that there aren't a whole lot of Oliver fics, and the few there are, are mostly slash (not that I have a problem with that)...so I decided to make a hetero Oliver fic. It does involve a character that I made up. I don't know how much that is liked in the HP fanfic world but you'll just have to deal :) I'll make one with 2 HP characters in the future.

It *is* rated R for a reason. There will be a/some steamy scenes later in the story. I promise they will fit in and they wont be TOO detailed...but they'll be similar to a Harlequin Blaze or Desire type of thing.

Oh, the timeline is Harry's 4th year, Oliver's 7th.

And I wanted to give a shout-out to the Harry Potter Lexicon...it is the GOD of Harry Potter info...I double check my facts with this constantly! Also to this site: english2american.com which is a hilarious English-to-American dictionary and also a good source of UK English (vs. American English). I refer to it to make this seem more real as I'm not from the UK.

Ok ok, I'm done...I promise. Here's the story.

*~* 

Catriona Mairi Sullivan was packing. She had been summoned. She didn't quite know what to think, all she knew was that she needed some answers and that this place may have them. She'd only been waiting her _whole life_, a whopping seventeen years, for this...whatever _this_ was. For heaven's sake...she'd almost killed her own mother! That definitely was a sign that _something_ needed to happen. A letter came for her in her room, and it was from this place...Hogwarts? They wanted her to go there. She'd never heard of it, and ...it talked about being a Wizard? Well, with all the stuff that had happened her whole life, she wouldn't be surprised....except that there is NO SUCH THING! When she'd found the letter, she'd asked her mom if she'd placed it on her bed but her mom just shook her head no. Catriona didn't ask again.

No matter what this letter claimed...wizards and such, someone from the place would be coming to talk with her tonight. She laid back on her bed and waited.

Catriona woke with a start to the sound of her windows banging open. And then a cat jumped in. 

"A cat?" her brain was still a little cloudy from sleep, "How did a cat get up to the 4th floor?"

And then--the most amazing thing...the cat turned into a woman--hat and all. _Pointy_ hat and all. 

"Sweet mother of banana split sundaes, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Catriona rubbed her eyes.

"Oh no," the woman shook her head, lips pulled tight, "it is no joke."

"How....what....?" 

"Perhaps that wasn't the best way to approach the girl..." she mumbled under her breath. "No matter. I am Professor McGonagall, from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, I know it must have come as a shock to you, but your existence was a shock to us as well. Somehow, we let you slip through...not completely uncommon, but still rare." McGonagall peered at Catriona through her square-rimmed glasses, "Mmmm...yes...I do believe Albus was correct. Your great-great-great grandmother was a witch. And she--" McGonagall was interrupted by laughter....laughter coming from the girl?

"Oh boy...you think you can just pull the wool over my eyes like that? Ha! I'm not gullible. Really, what's this all about now?" Catriona rolled her eyes, _Witches...riighht._

"Ah, muggles." The professor took a deep breath, easing her frustrations, "I'm unable to perform magic here, except my transfiguring. I am an Animagus. That means I can turn myself into an animal, mine happens to be a tabby cat. Now that you are fully awake, perhaps I can convince you." 

And with this, Catriona saw one of the most amazing and horrifying sights she'd ever seen...the woman turned into a cat...it even had markings like her glasses! Then, she'd turned back into the woman. McGonagall simply stared at the girl expectantly.

Catriona had scrunched herself up to the top of the bed and half- hid under her blankets, "I...I....I...You...You're a...I believe you!"

McGonagall nodded with satisfaction, "Now, usually all young witches and wizards are brought to Hogwarts or an other magic school at the age of 10 or 11, but you slipped through. As I was starting to explain, your great-great-great grandmother was a witch. Unfortunately, she grew up in a home where being a witch was looked upon as a curse. Eventually, she decided to integrate back into the muggle, er, non-magic world and have her magic stripped from her. Somehow, this was passed on to you, and we hadn't a clue. It is quite dangerous for a witch to run around with no schooling, as you can see from your incident with your mother, hmm?" her eyebrows rose, emphasizing her point, and then she nodded at herself to go on. 

"I'm sure you have many questions for me, and equally, Hogwarts has a few questions to ask of you. This will be taken care of once you arrive. Because you are much past the critical age for schooling, I cannot lie to you and say that this will be easy. You will have a tough time, and many things you will see and do will seem nearly impossible to you and your comprehension....your mind is no longer as open and impressionable, and you did not grow up in a wizarding family, but it is of the utmost importance that you get some schooling. Your first trial comes tomorrow. You must go to Kings Cross Station and be at platform 9 3/4 at 11 a.m. sharp. If you look carefully, there will be other young witches and wizards there. After that, there will be someone at the school to guide you through the first bit, then the headmaster and I will request your presence. At that time, you will get more answers. I will expect to see you there." And with that she turned back into a cat and went back out the window.

Catriona stared out that window for a moment...then two....and that turned to three...and that turned into half a night of staring, trying to comprehend what her mind was telling her not to believe. She finally accepted the fact that it is possible she's a witch, and it _would_ explain quite a bit of things in her life. Sighing, Catriona decided she must go to this school. In order to do so, she'd have to say goodbye to her mother and father. 

She sat and wrote:

__

Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry to have to do this but I feel it is for the best. I am sure you have noticed some very odd things with me, and have wondered what went wrong. Especially after this latest incident. Well, I have found a place I think has the answers.

She stopped and erased.

__

Well, I have found a place that has the answers. I am going away to a school where I can learn more about myself. I don't know when or if I will see you again.

Chewing on the end of her bright yellow pencil, she thought it over. "Hmmm, no...that might not be such a good idea. Let's give them confidence. I'm sure something could be arranged," and erased again.

__

I will be able to see you again, and most certainly by the summer holidays. I will try to contact you but if I don't get the chance to, I do know I will be in good hands.

Catriona sure hoped so.

__

Don't worry a fig about me, I'll be just fine. 

At this point she didn't know if she was reassuring herself or her parents.

__

I will miss you, but this has to be done. 

Lots of Love, Smooches and Hugs,

Your daughter,

Catriona

Taking a deep breath, she read the note over once more, was happy with what she wrote, and folded it up. Catriona gathered her things and prepared herself for leaving. Kings Cross station would require quite a bit of a walk, and she had to leave before her parents woke. She stepped quietly outside of her door, sniffled while whispering a quiet good-bye to her home, and started on her path to the unknown.

***

There was platform 9...and there was platform 10 ...there was no 9 3/4. 

"I'm so stupid, so bloody stupid!" Catriona hit her fist to her forehead. How could she have ever thought that all that had happened was real? Tears stung her eyes. She leaned against the column behind her. 

"Ughhh...what am I to do now?" She looked around, trying to figure out the destinations of the trains around her. Perhaps she'd just go away somewhere for a while. Then, something whizzed by her...make that _two_ somethings. They were boys, she thought...they ran by so fast she'd hardly been able to tell...a blur of red hair. They were loudly celebrating some glee with laughter, that was for sure. And...they had gone through the bricks in the column directly across from her? She blinked a few times, and was pretty sure she had just seen what she had just seen. 

__

9 and 3/4...9 and 3/4...her brain was itching to put facts together.

A younger boy came up behind her, scaring her half out of her wits, "George and Fred, they always have to be SO loud. Sorry about them," he said.

Catriona took survey of this boy, also with red hair. 

"Are you...?" she pointed to the column in front of her.

"Hogwarts? Yes." 

"I don't know...um...to get in there?" Catriona felt like a dolt. 

"Oh, must be a transfer student. All you do is face it and run straight into it. Just like this. See you!" and with that he took off running and disappeared. 

"9 and 3/4…of course! Between 9 and 10. Anyone should know that!" She rolled her eyes. 

"Ok…through the wall," Catriona took a deep breath, filling her chest with air, and pumped herself up. "Alright, I just run right at it. Ok, alright, here I go." 

As her legs moved, the wall came closer, or was she getting closer? She wasn't quite sure at this point. Her hands shook, her _whole body_ shook, the air she was breathing didn't reach all the way into her lungs; in fact, it seemed to just go the opposite way: out. She was going to go into a wall. A hard, cold, brick wall. Willingly. "Oh dear chocolate flavored ice lollies, save me!" Catriona squealed and veered to the right, smashing into a man who looked to be in a hurry, by the searing look he gave her. 

"So sorry, very sorry, sorry...sir." He just continued on his way.

She doubled over and rested her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. An official stopped to make sure she was alright but she waved him off. Shakily, she walked back to the column of platform 10 and stared at 9 3/4 like she would stare an enemy down. Time was ticking away. Definitely going fast. Running her shaking fingers through her long, dark brown hair, Catriona squared her shoulders, lifted her chin and took a positive stance once again.

"3...2...1...ok, perhaps not," her feet wouldn't move. 

She took a deep breath, "10...9...8...7...6...alright...3...2...1..."

Every beat of her foot touching the concrete sounded loudly in her ears. She could count the times her feet touched the ground. With 2 inches to go, she slammed her eyes shut and kept on going. She felt a small pull and then she stopped. Her eyes opened carefully and she could see she had made it through.

"Ohhh, I think I'm going to be sick." Moving her head to get a good look around, she found a dustbin and promptly threw up in it. As she razzed her whole breakfast and probably most of her internal organs into the rubbish, a well-built guy with chocolate-brown eyes walked by, then stopped.

"You alright there?"

Catriona blushed, who would want to be seen in a state like this? "Mmhmm...fine," she mumbled as she waved him off.

"Happens to the best of us, hey?" he pat her on her back lightly and continued towards the train.

Catriona knew it was just going to be one of those days...erase all that--make it a year. 

Reviews....reviews....reviews...._REVIEWS_...I **MUST** HAVE THEM...**BWHAHAHA**!!! :D Tell me what ya thought, okie dokes? 

BTW- just for info--Catriona is pronounced Cat-ree-OH-nuh..not Cat-REE-oh-nuh...if that makes sense :P


	2. Chapter 2

****

More Than Quidditch - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Harry Potter.

Upon her arrival to Hogwarts, Catriona was herded like a cow into a front hall room. It really was like a cattle call, it was so squishy. There were many, many students gathered around and she felt so out of place. She was wearing plain clothing while they had something else on. Robes, it looked like. People were staring, and for any other person it would be quite embarrassing. 

However, for Catriona, it wasn't. She was pretty used to people staring at her, if she wasn't, she'd have been in a lot of trouble by now. In her own school, people stared. It was as if people knew there was something a bit odd about her, even if they had never seen any of the small _incidents_, as she called them, that had happened at home as she grew up. She hadn't had many friends, and often felt lonely. She hoped to the high heavens that these students here didn't think she was odd as well. This was supposed to be her new start. 

A girl with a mass of black, curly hair came towards Catriona, squirming through the crowd of people. 

"Here," the girl said, out of breath, holding out a package, "I'm Penelope, the prefect. These are your robes. Put them on now. Also, I'm supposed to tell you that you are going through the sorting next. You'll find out which house you're in. And that you're not to be afraid of the hat." With that, she nodded and took off again.

Catriona ripped the package apart and hurriedly put on her robes, "Don't be afraid of the hat?" The thought already made her nervous. What in the world would make a _hat_ scary?

After a bit of a wait, something was called out and the students came forth. As she entered a large banquet hall, Catriona gasped in awe. It was huge, fantastically huge, and was missing a ceiling; instead, the night sky was shown. Yet, there wasn't a breeze and it wasn't cold. But, the most amazing thing of all? Candles--floating in mid-air! She couldn't believe her eyes. As she looked around, she noticed many students already seated at different tables. Some were eyeing her, making Catriona nervous. Her ears strained to hear any bit of what the whispers behind the hands were about.

"…too old for a first year…", "Who…?", "Do you know..?"

Catriona bit her lip. She couldn't be worried, she knew this would be a bit different. Straightening her shoulders and removing her lip from her teeth, she took a deep breath and looked directly ahead. All the children around her were being called up one by one, and they put on what looked to be a dirty old hat. The first time the hat had shouted out a word, she'd jumped up in her spot. Catriona felt like a big-time dork. As far as she could tell, the hat wiggled around and then yelled out what she figured to be the house names. Her logical mind niggled at her, trying to tell her that hats simply _do not_ talk but she had to push it aside for an open mind. Most of the time, the other students in the particular house that was called out would shout and make a general ruckus. 

Finally, her name was called. As she walked up to the front, everything seemed to go in slow-motion. Her eyes took in everything around her: the impossible-yet-somehow-possible floating candles, the funny looking hat, the students staring blankly. Catriona sat up on the wooden stool and the hat was placed on her head. She braced herself for the hat to move but instead the hat did something that nearly made her fall from her blasted seat--it spoke in full sentences to her quietly. The hat had a brain for heaven's sake! It could talk--a lot! As soon as she thought this, it laughed aloud. Her eyes widened as she let out a slow, shaky breath. She couldn't completely remember what it had said later, all she knew was it said something about her being weak now but having a brave spirit. 

It then yelled "Gryffindor!" in her ear and to everyone. The silence was almost deafening. McGonagall let out a brief clap, which prompted the other Gryffindors to do the same. Catriona's face heated up, and she came down from the stool, shaking, and took a seat at the table. She decided she was destined to become a loser in this school too, and kept her head down in disappointment. 

Soon, all the new students had been sorted. The headmaster said a few words, literally, and then a feast fit for a king appeared in front of her eyes. Everyone gasped but Catriona suspected hers was a different sort of gasp. Everything was coming at a little bit less of a shock to her, but still, its not every day piles of food just show up in front of one's face! She timidly took a small bit of roast beef and a potato. She was too nervous to eat, though. That was…until the desert showed up. She had _such_ a sweet tooth, she couldn't help but to take a piece of apple pie. She stared at it first, unsure that she should eat it. How could she trust something like this? Something that just appears? Well, she _did_ make it through platform 9 3/4….she trusted that, didn't she?

"Its ok, its just a pie, you know?" a male voice spoke to her. Catriona looked up, startled. It was the handsome--ok, _hot_--guy with the kind, chocolate brown eyes from the train station.

"--or are you afraid you'd throw up again?" he grinned, joking with her.

Catriona blushed slightly. "Oh great," she thought. "He remembers."

Then she let out a nervous giggle, "Uh no, I'm just not very hungry." She didn't want to stick out by letting everyone around her know she wasn't used to magic in the slightest.

"Aww, come on now…its delicious!" 

"Alright…if I must," she smiled a little and took a piece on her fork. Then she brought it to her mouth and…"Uhhmmm!" she moaned in appreciation, her eyes closing in delight. The pie was so delicious, it seemed as if the apples were bursting in her mouth and the crust was so moist and buttery, it just melted away.

"Told you." He grinned, and turned back to his own food.

Catriona finished her pie off and then it was announced that everyone would be shown to their rooms. 

Again, everyone was herded like cattle and were told to follow a prefect to the rooms. She looked directly up and saw tons of staircases, some of which were moving. They started up a set of stairs, and Catriona looked around. It was quite nice here. There seemed to be a lot of art also. She looked at a painting of a knight and a maiden, it was quite nice. And then---they moved? She halted in her place, as students continued to move past her. 

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts!" the maiden said. 

Catriona's head snapped back in surprise, she squinted her eyes at it and then walked away. She didn't even want to think about it. She _couldn't_ think about it, it'd be too much.

She continued up the stairs with the rest of the students until they stopped at one room where the Hufflepuffs were staying. 

Catriona found herself standing next to a statue, a creepy statue. In fact, all statues were creepy to Catriona. There was just something not right about them. She was considering this, glancing over at the statue timidly, when the statue moved. It took its top hat off and bowed to her.

" 'Allo, welcome to Hogwarts, milady." 

It spoke. It did the most horrible thing known to man, it _spoke_. Catriona let out a shrill scream. Everyone stopped chattering and stared, including the statue. Then, the vision around her went blurry and she knew what had to come next.

"Help," she whispered as her world went black.

Oliver Wood saw the girl start to get a bit woozy on her feet and ran into action, chuckling to himself on the inside.

"How does this girl get into these predicaments?" he wondered, and grabbed her just inches before she hit the floor. 

"Well, that saved her a lot of pain in the morning." He said, and carried her to Professor McGonagall who had already been making her way through the crowd of students.

"Oliver, good." McGonagall peered at the girl carefully. "She will be just fine. She's just had a fright," she announced to everyone. "Move along now," she said, nodding her head in dismissal. 

The statue looked terribly worried and almost as if he would start to cry, "I'm quite sorry, would you tell the little miss? I didn't mean to frighten her. She will be ok, won't she?" 

It was somewhat humorous to hear the short statue of a little man call a girl of seventeen years, who was most certainly taller than himself, a little miss. However, McGonagall took him seriously and leaned down to look him the eye, "I'm sure she will be quite alright. I will have a talk with her once she wakes. Don't worry." 

The statue was visibly relieved, and went back to his normal pose of a goofy grin on his face. McGonagall nodded and turned. 

"Oliver, could you carry her to the Gryffindor girl dormitories? I think we'll place her in the first year's room for now. I will add ten points to Gryffindor for your help."

Oliver smiled at this, but was confused as to why the girl would be in the first year's room. He followed McGonagall's orders nonetheless. Oliver looked down at the girl and had the fleeting thought that she looked pretty, but there was something a bit odd with her, that was for sure. 

Catriona was put into a four-poster bed in the first year Gryffindor girls' dormitories and there she slept for days, having bizarre dreams all the while.

That's the end of this chapter. Ended kinda crappy, I know! :P The plot will become more developed…I promise! In the meantime, drop me a review and thanks to the one person that reviewed my last chapter. I hope to have more this time, please? :D Thanks for reading and I will try to get my next chapter out soon! 

P.S. No reviews, no story! Sorry to say, but I don't like writing for an empty audience LOL :P


End file.
